Meant to Be
by Ginji's Girlfriend
Summary: If they had met each other in a different place at a different time, could they have been meant to be? KAZUKIXTOSHIKI, KAZUKIXJUBEI, KAZUKIXOOC, TOSHIKIXOOC
1. Chapter 1

Meant to Be

**Meant to Be**

**Hello guys…lucky to have a long weekend, so I'll be making a new addition to my growing collection of fanfics. This fic is entitled Meant to Be, in which I am going to keep my promise of a well-deserved happy ending for our dear brother, Toshiki Uryu. I'm cannot guarantee a perfect fic, and there's a possibility it would end up like Japan's Next Top Model, which started off as a surefire hit with a good number of reviews, then did a crash landing when it suffered a sudden and great lack of reviews. One thing I'll be able to guarantee is that Toshiki will have a happy ending, and that this fic is the answer to Hitomisure's request.**

_Dear Kazuki,_

_I was born to look at you forever, but I figured out that I just couldn't do that. I'm the happiest man alive with you by my side. However, I can't let you go on hoping on a lie. It's hard to face the truth, especially when you know that a lie is a million times better. I gave my life to you, but I never gave my heart. I could never give my heart. It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do, to confront the truth that I'd never loved you, I never love you, and I never will love you. You made me happy, but I can't do that to you. I'm very sorry._

_ Jubei_

The memory of that letter almost made Kazuki faint. It was the day of their wedding. He couldn't have felt happier. Everything seemed so perfect. But Jubei never came. He waited for almost a day. Ginji and the others tried to convince him to leave the church. All Jubei left to him was that letter. He couldn't stop the tears from falling, nor could he stop his heart from breaking. He hadn't eaten for a week and hadn't slept for a week. All he could do was cry his eyes out. That horrible memory just won't leave him. _Where is Jubei? How could he do this to me? How could he just strip off my happiness? Why did he do this to me?_ _Anyone, please help me…please help me…I just want to die right now…anyone, please come kill me…please…Toshiki…Toshiki…_

It's been a week since the supposed wedding. Toshiki Uryu was having the time of his life as a military officer in Hong Kong. Everything fell right into place, but Kazuki never left his heart.

"It's been a week since those two got married. I bet they're so happy," Toshiki said to himself as he walked in to the plane. "I can't wait to see them again, especially Kazuki."

Kazuki walked out of his condo unit, trying to have a breath of fresh air. Tears still fell from his lovely brown eyes. A bird flew toward him and rested on his finger. He gave out a weak smile as his eyes flooded with tears once more. Then the bird flew away, back into the sky.

_That's it. I'll fly like that bird. I'll fly to where Jubei is. I'll bring him back, and we'll be happy again._ He stepped his feet to the balcony, his arms open. _I'll fly away from here, right to where Jubei is._

Toshiki was already aboard the plane. He took a deep breath and smiled painfully at himself. Jubei and Kazuki Kakei. Since their days in Fuuga, he had always envied Jubei. He was Kazuki's great love. He was the only one who ever made him so happy. But still, he could not help thinking. _What if I was Kakei? What if we met each other at a different time and place? Could you have loved me instead?_

Kazuki looked tearfully at the blue sky. It reminded him of Jubei's sharp, blue eyes. He would fly to where Jubei is. He would fly to the sky, back to Jubei's arms.

Toshiki did not notice the commotion happening around him.

"To our valued passengers, please get your parachutes and life jackets. Our plane is about to crash. Please remain calm and do not panic."

_What if it was me? What if I was the first one you saw? What if we're meant to be? _

"THE PLANE IS ABOUT TO CRASH! WEAR YOUR SAFETY GEARS NOW!"

_I'll fly to where you are, Jubei. I'll jump off this balcony this very moment and come back into your arms._

_I wish it was me._

_Jubei…I'll be in your arms again._

_We're meant to be, Kazuki._

"THERE'S STILL ONE PASSENGER INSIDE!"

"SOMEONE JUMPED OFF THE CONDO UNIT!"

If they have met in another place at another time, could they have been meant for each other? If you want this to continue, send in your reviews. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Okay, so I'd take that as a yes. And Minty dear, this chapter is what you've been waiting for. This is the answer to what you asked of me in your review. Thanks a lot.**

It's been a year since Toshiya Unagi found himself lying on a hospital bed. They told him he was lucky enough to survive such a dangerous plane crash. Yes, he could remember the plane. Yes, he could very well recall the words, "meant to be." And yes, the memory of the name Kazuki still lingered on his mind. It was a miracle he survived at all. And it was even more of a miracle that he could remember something. Doctors told him his head was badly hurt, and his parents, Tatsuya and Mutsumi Unagi said he had undergone ten operations to restore his brain. But still, doubts occasionally cross his mind. One question plagued him everyday. _Who is Kazuki?_

_I'm sure that whenever that name crosses my mind, I could see a beautiful goddess staring at me. Those lucid brown eyes. Those rosebuds of lips. That ivory skin. Who is Kazuki? Are we meant to be?_

"Toshiya! It's time for breakfast! You'll be late for work!" His mother's voice called to him.

"Yes, mom. I'll be there in a minute." He combed his spiky golden locks and went down the stairs.

"Nobita called yesterday, but you were already sleeping."

"What did he say?"

"He told me there are two people who needed a private nurse. He just wanted to know if you're interested to take on the job."

"Where do they live?"

"The first patient is Japanese who now lives in America. He's undergoing treatment for cancer. The other one lives somewhere in Kyoto. According to Nobita, the young man jumped of the balcony of his condo unit a year ago. It was a miracle he ever lived. He has not fully recovered yet, and has random mood swings."

"I want the job. I need to help you and dad out with the expenses. Money's a bit tough after ten operations. I owe you a lot."

"Toshiya…"

"I think I'll just take the one in Kyoto. I don't want to be away for so long. Dad hasn't been so well. I want to be able to take care of you, but the one in America seems to bring more money. I'll just decide."

Mutsumi Unagi smiled and flung her arms around her son's neck. "We're so lucky to have a son like you."

In Kyoto, the same twelve months had passed by before the eyes of Kikuchi Fumida. When he opened his eyes, a handsome, bespectacled young man in his early twenties greeted him. When he first woke up, all he could remember are a little bird which rested on his hand, and the feeling of a deep, stabbing pain. This bespectacled young man greeted him with such a warm and loving smile, and somehow, he got a feeling that he had known this person forever. He looked up to the sky and saw the birds fly. He was in tears before he realized it._ I had wanted to fly away before. But why? I do not really know. _

"Kikuchi."

The voice startled him.

"Kazuhiko! Freak! Why not knock on my door first?"

"You're in tears again, Kikuchi. What made you cry?"

"Who's crying?"

"Don't deny it. I saw some tears."

"Oh, you mean these? It's too hot. I'm sweating."

"The new nurse I hired yesterday, what happened?"

"The usual."

"What Usual?"

"I fired him."

"Kikuchi," Kazuhiko said softly in a sad tone. "what is the problem?"

"He thinks I'm psychotic. He can't understand me. He takes care of me just to have a stash of cash from you."

"Kikuchi, please don't do this again. I feel so sorry for those nurses I hired. A new nurse will attend to you tomorrow."

"I'm sick and tired of their faces."

"Whatever, Kikuchi. I'll be asking the new nurse to report to me on your condition. I'll hire someone from an elite nursing school. Behave yourself."

"Yeah, right. How in the world do you expect me to behave?"

"Just be good, princess. Though they can't understand, I'm here to understand you. You're my princess from the stars."

"I can't stomach that corny nickname," he said slyly. "But I'll do my best to behave."

"You better do. This nurse I'll be hiring will be the last I'll ever hire."

"Don't expect good results."

( The next day…)

"Oi, Unagi-chan! The ultra-rich Kazuhiko Fumida has hired you to be Princess's private nurse!"

"Who's that?"

"You mean you don't know who Kazuhiko Fumida is?"

"I know him. He's the owner of Fumida Airlines. Who's Princess?"

"Princess is Fumida's youngest cousin, his only family. I heard that she's a babe. You're such a lucky guy! Here's the profile."

Toshiya took the folder from Nobita's hand. He flipped through the pages and saw Princess's picture. His eyes widened.

"Kazuki…this is Kazuki!" For a moment, images of that beautiful face flashed in his mind. "Kazuki…my princess from the stars…"

"Dude, what in the world are you saying?"

Toshiya was brought back to reality. "Nothing."

He took another look at the files and made a run to the bus station. He was going to see Princess no matter what. Within an hour, he arrived.

(Kazuhiko's house in Kyoto)

"Are you Toshiya Unagi-san? It's my pleasure. I'm Kazuhiko Fumida."

"The same goes for you."

"Pardon my youngest cousin for his unpredictable behavior. He doesn't mean to be that way. He's gone through a lot. He thinks that I'm the only one who cares for him."

"I know I'll be able to handle him. The first time I saw his picture, I thought we knew each other for a long time."

"That's a good thing to hear, then, Unagi-san. I believe you'll do a great job."

"I'll work hard."

Kazuhiko guided Toshiya to Kikuchi's room. He bade him goodbye and went to work. Toshiya nervously turned the knob.

"Good morning, I'm Toshiya Unagi, twenty-two years old-"

Toshiya's mouth fell open when he saw Kikuchi standing on the balcony, ready to jump.

"Good morning, Nurse 50. You've an impressive resume. I heard everything you said to Kazuhiko. You could handle me? That's ridiculous. I'm Kikuchi Fumida, twenty-one years old, and I'm going to jump off this balcony. Let's see if you really can handle me. All you nurses are gold diggers."

In the blink of an eye, Kikuchi disappeared from Toshiya's sight. Toshiya ran as fast as he could and jumped off just as Kikuchi did. Kikuchi was falling slowly to the ground. Toshiya opened his arms and enveloped Kikuchi in them.

"What were you thinking?" Toshiya said in between breaths. Kikuchi was very surprised. He threatened all his former nurses that he would jump off the balcony. Every one of them told him to go on. _Toshiya Unagi, you're interesting._

Toshiya got hold of the balcony's borders, and nimbly jumped up and returned Kikuchi to his bed.

"Gold digger? Yes, I am a gold digger. I need the money to pay for school and my basic necessities. I am here for the money. I want the money. I need the money. But don't think that's all there is to this job. I can't understand you because you won't let me understand you. I will understand you. I want to understand you."


End file.
